


Crackers

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: 25 days of the hobbit [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 25 Days of the Hobbit, AU, Alternate Universe, Day 8, Everybody Lives, Gen, Hobbit Advent, crackers, day 8 crackers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this one is very short becasue i don't have much expernice with party crackers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crackers

Gandalf arrived at bag end the next day with a large sack. Bilbo and the dwarves gathered around the wizard and began questioning him.

"Where have you been traveling?" Bilbo asked in a high curious voice.

"Did you bring us gifts?" Kili sing-songed.

"Is that what's in the bag?" Fili asked as he jumped excitedly next to his younger brother.

Gandalf smiled down at his shorter companions, "Yes, and I've brought enough for everyone and then some."

Gandalf slowly emptied his bag out on one of Bilbo's many desks. Everyone closed in tight to see what seemed to be large hard candies wrapped in silver, green and red paper. "They are called party crackers." The wizard began explaining. "You and a partner take a side and pull unto you hear it pop. Whoever has the bigger end of the torn cracker gets to keep the surprises that fall out of it."

Everyone's eyes lit up and they all began to pair off. Gandalf had brought so many crackers that everyone one was able to end up with prizes. That night bag end was almost as noisy as the fireworks Gandalf usually made.


End file.
